


The Hybrid Child

by SunniestRae816



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunniestRae816/pseuds/SunniestRae816
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 20 years since Kayley Shepard defeated the reapers, it has been 15 years since she had her children with Garrus. It has also been 15 years since one of her children were taken from her. </p>
<p>After so long of looking for her daughter, is it wrong to give it just one more try before giving up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hybrid Child

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on how this goes I may only have this as a one shot. I've never played Mass Effect before but, it's my best friends favorite game. So I know a bit. Hope y'all like it! Kudos and comments would be most appropriated!

Her name is Ryder. A gorgeous gal she is. Tall with a willow body type, long Snow White hair and blue eyes that stand out brightly against her pale skin. She is smart as a whip too. And a mouth to match it. Yet she is the kindest little girl around these parts always willing to do any task ya give her. Heard she a rumor once that she's a sniper, but I've never seen it. She wears one of them red military hats too. Don't know why since she is a little young to be in the military. Kids only about 16." 

"Can you tell me where to find her?" Shepard asked impatiently. "Someone is after her and I need to find her." 

"why would someone be after that little angel?" 

"That's what I'm trying to find out, ma'am." 

"Well you can find her around Main Street. Look for a Krogan and a Turian hanging around each other. She won't be far." 

"Thanks." 

"Anytime dear! Old Miller is always here to chat." 

 

Garrus straightened when he spotted Shepard coming out of the old shack. He's heart leaped at the look on her face. Is it possible? 

"We found her Garrus. We found our daughter at last. Turns out she is a sniper, her code name is Angel. Sound familiar?" Shepard's smile turned fierce. "Let's hope we catch her before Brock does."


End file.
